The Reason
by Schizoid Mouse
Summary: ONE-SHOT, RobertOC. "Angels cannot survive in the world, but demons could. Demons fed on the negative emotions within humans, destroying them from the inside slowly... His demon was killing him. He was dying and no one could stop it."


**I'm becoming a non-Yaoi writer now! I need to get back into the groove!  
  
After this story...  
  
Disclaimer: I wish I owned Beyblade.**

* * *

Every night he would sit in a plush chair beside a gigantic glass window. His thoughts wandered as his calmly stared at the twinkling stars in the night sky above. You could make out even the smallest of stars due to the lack of electrical lighting from any nearby towns or cities.  
  
It was a reason why he adored living in such a secluded castle.  
  
His thoughts began to unravel as he went through the events of his life. The events that made him who he was today. His birth was the real cause of who he was today since he was born royal. Being born into such a lifestyle has it's consequences though.  
  
It was the reason why many people disliked him.  
  
He was taught many things. How to talk properly around guests. How to walk with such poise of a soon to be king. How to act like you were above everyone else in every single way. How to be a selfish snob.  
  
Sighing, the teenager proped his elbow onto the chairarm and rested his head in the palm of his hand. Every so often, he would tap his fingers against the side of his face as if he was in deep thought. His skin felt like ice to the touch.  
  
The moon shone a faint light upon the boy's physical features. His jaw line looked square while his hair style looked to be in a triangle, helmet style. His piercing eyes glistened in the light in a concentrated yet determined way.  
  
It was a reason why many people were intimidated by him.  
  
Life was becoming to much complicated even for him to handle. Everyday, a new responsibility would present itself to him to be accomplished by the time the last rays of the sun disappear. The tasks varied from beyblading against novice for charity or filling out packets of paperwork. He never had any free time within his schedule to have any rest or relaxation. Vacations were never planned for him, since it was assumed that he had vacations every weekened to a fancy palace up in the Alps or to your mansion on a private island.  
  
No mere, middle class man could imagine one of the wealthiest men in Europe never receiving a vacation of some sort.  
  
It was a reason why he denied talking to many common folk.  
  
He disliked- No, he purely hated common people because of that. He hated them for spreading lies about him. He hated them for trying to fool him at charities. He hated them for assuming that his life was perfect!  
  
Scowling, he slammed his hand down onto the chairarm. There was little pain due to the plush underneath the soft, chair fabrique. His damned "perfect" life.  
  
It was a reason why he didn't want to be in the world.  
  
Sometimes, whenever he witnessed a star falling across the dark sky he would wish to have a normal life. Just one day of not having all these responsibilities to carry out. To be able to show his face in public and not be acknowledged by anyone. To be able to talk to whoever he wanted without any biased opinions keeping him down. To have a social life with friends who didn't care about your social posistion.  
  
To be able to find your perfect angel.  
  
Pondering on the angel thought, the teenager just scowled even more. Angels were beliefs with arms, legs, and wings. They were too pure to sustain themselves within the world's great amount of prejudice and hate. And he was just adding to the prejudice and hate with his own thoughts.  
  
Angels cannot survive in the world, but demons could. Demons fed on the negative emotions within humans, destroying them from the inside slowly.  
  
His demon was killing him. He was dying and no one could stop it. No one.  
  
"Robert, you're up late again."  
  
Sighing once again, Robert looked up to see a pair of bright eyes looking down at him. "So I am. Anything troubling you?" he questioned his guest as she walked around the chair.  
  
"Yes, knowing that your refusing to sleep at this ungodly hour," she answered him, knocking his hand off the chairarm and sitting herself on the chairarm. Robert couldn't help but playfully nudge her a little.  
  
"There is no need to worry, Amelia. I'm just thinking," he replied as he felt her lean over onto his shoulder.  
  
"What? Are you thinking and becoming an insomiac at the same time?" she questioned as she began to twirl her brunette hair. Robert noticed this gesture and sighed once again. She always had the habit of twirling her hair when she was worried over petty things. But now the petty thing was him and it was making him feel slightly guilty.  
  
"No, I just wish to gaze at the stars whilst I sort through my thoughts," Robert told her as he turned to look back up at the serene, night sky. As if curious to what he was looking at, Amelia looked up at the sky too.  
  
The two sat in silence for a few moments before Amelia broke the silence.  
  
"Robert, what do you think of when you look up into the night?"  
  
Looking at her, Robert couldn't help be feel surprised by the question. She usually didn't ask personal questions unless she felt obligated to do so. Nodding his head a little, he turned he sights back up to the darken heavens, eyes concentrated once again upon the stars.  
  
"I think of the stars. I think of the stars slowly being destroyed by the darkness that surrounds them. How they are slowly fading into nothing as the dark over powers their light," he thought allowed. He could feel Amelia shifting, as if uncomfortable by his answer.  
  
"I think you're wrong, my dear," she told him as she reached over and grabbed his hand. "I think of the stars finding themselves. How each one finds their own light within to break through the darkness and shine upon the worlds around them. How they find other stars to join and form a pattern in the sky. Like a constallation such as Orion!"  
  
"And I think you're wrong," Robert told her as he slipped his arm around her and pulled her closer. "I think we're all wrong in some way."  
  
"Then who would know the answer?" she curiously asked as she looked at him.  
  
"The angels would know.."  
  
"And how do you know that, Rob?"  
  
"Because they're the only ones who refuse to show themselves upon the Earth," he answered once again. He could sense that she was pondering over his answer. She was trying to find the right words to say but Robert knew that she couldn't argue against his answer.  
  
Quietly, she whispered, "Your theory is quite confusing, but I can understand why it's correct. Just a little, but just maybe there are no angels on the Earth today. But maybe your theory is false and angels could be surrounding you at this very moment."  
  
"I am not worthy of having an angel in my presence. No one in the world today is," he said. Silence entered their conversation once again.  
  
"You are just blind," Amelia quickly told him as she stood up. Before Robert could reply, she quickly over and kissed his forehead. "I'm going to get some sleep. I hope you realize that you need sleep too and join me. G'night, my love," she whispered to him before leaving him to himself by the window. There was no use in replying to her now since she left the room.  
  
Robert smiled a little before returning his sight upon the stars.  
  
He could tell that Amelia's demon was that of ignorance. Of her wrong beliefs in the world today.  
  
Standing up, Robert grabbed the window curtain and slid it shut. The stars could wait another night for him to return, for right now he had to succumb to his demon.  
  
For what Amelia did not know was that she was his demon.  
  
She was the reason why he bothered to live in the world today.

* * *

**Please read and review this. It took me some time trying to find all the right words for this. I'm just hoping that Amelia is no Mary-Sue. Please give me some advice on what I should do or something. Oh, and read my other OC story, "On the Inside" and tell me if that character is a Mary-Sue or not.  
  
Review please!**


End file.
